Cassios
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: La maison du Lion, Cassios, ses dernières pensées avant la mort. Réécriture d'une scène avec ajout introspectif.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Cassios

**Rating :** K+/PG 13

**Personnages :**Cassios

**Nombre de mots :** 1 534

**Notes de l'auteur :** Dernier OS de l'année ! Rien de spécialement original, au final, ça ne cantonne qu'à la simple réécriture d'une scène déjà existante.

**Cassios**

La maison du Lion lui paraissait étrangement sombre, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'arpentait pour la première fois. Pouvait-il faire confiance à ses sens, ou étaient-ils altérés par son état d'esprit présent ? Il vit, derrière une colonne de marbre effondrée, le corps de Seiya. Tel qu'il l'observait là, allongé contre les dalles, du sang gouttant de sa jambe brisée, le corps à bout de force, il se prit à ressentir une pointe de satisfaction mêlée de rancœur envers celui à qui il devait tous les malheurs et vouait aux gémonies. Il était vaincu, mais la lueur brûlant dans le regard brun de son ancien rival était, elle, intacte. Il n'abandonnait donc jamais, il n'avait jamais abandonné, en fin de compte.

Et lui, Aiolia, ce Chevalier d'Or inexpugnable dressé de toute sa hauteur devant le Chevalier de Pégase. Prêt à abattre son bras sur son adversaire défait, pour mettre un point final à cette pantomime de combat. Cassios ressentait, rien qu'à le regarder, l'incommensurable puissance qui sourdait en lui, qui suintait de chacun de ses pores. C'était contre de tels monstres que Seiya et ses compagnons avaient souhaité se battre ? A quoi bon, un simple coup d'œil les aurait renseignés sur l'écart de puissance résidant entre eux et la garde dorée. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, au sein du cinquième temple du zodiaque.

_« Seiya, tu es donc parvenu jusqu'ici. Je reconnais bien là celui qui m'a vaincu. A présent, je comprends, je comprends pourquoi c'est à toi que… qu'elle… »_

Même formulés dans le cénacle de sa pensée, les mots ne pouvaient être arrachés sans que leur évidence ne provoque une blessure atroce.

« Que fais-tu ici, Cassios ? »

La voix pleine et le regard dément du Lion firent naître un frisson qui parcourut l'échine du géant. Il soutint néanmoins son regard, voyant luire dans les yeux autrefois limpides l'éclair de folie persistant. La raison de sa présence… pouvait-il réellement se porter au-devant d'Aiolia en lui jetant à la figure ces simples mots : _« Je suis venu pour sauver la vie d'une personne à qui je tiens. »_ ?

En définitive, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, pensa-t-il tandis que son bras se tendait avec violence en direction du Lion d'or et que son poing était broyé dans la poigne féroce, comme déchirée par les crocs d'un fauve. Puis ses bras puissants s'emparèrent de la taille d'Aiolia et il y avait, dans cette étreinte sauvage, une certaine forme de désespérance comme pour retarder l'instant fatidique, tandis que, tournant la tête, il haranguait Seiya, l'exhortant à prendre la fuite le temps – court – qu'il le retenait. Et son ancien rival, de le fixer stupidement cependant qu'il hurlait son nom et lui jetait son incompréhension à la face. Etait-il difficile de donner l'impression qu'il lui sauvait la vie, pour en plus endurer le supplice de sa pitié.

_« Seiya, jusqu'au bout… jusqu'au bout je t'aurais détesté. »_

Sa prise se resserra, les veines saillant de ses muscles qui échouaient cependant à entamer la résistance de l'Armure d'Or ou la puissance du corps qu'elle protégeait. Les deux mains du Lion, en revanche, qui s'abattaient avec force et précision sur ses épaules, lui procuraient une nouvelle appréhension de la douleur. Plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu endurer au cours de ses entraînements avec Shaina. Ainsi, ce corps puissant, endurci encore et encore pendant près de dix ans, ne pouvait résister à l'assaut terrifiant d'un homme non moins terrifiant. Il s'arc-bouta, éloignant la douleur, affermissant sa prise. Et, au détour d'un effort surhumain, il sentit une lueur blanche, évanescente, entourer son corps.

Il hoqueta de surprise comme il se sentait pénétré de cette force nouvelle. Et la seconde d'après, l'amertume fondit sur lui. Cette puissance, ce cosmos, que ne l'avait-il exprimé plus tôt, alors que Shaina s'efforçait en vain de lui en apprendre la maîtrise. Que n'aurait-il pas alors pu accomplir. Vaincre Seiya, remporter l'Armure tant convoitée de Pégase, gagner la reconnaissance de Shaina. Et peut-être plus. Si seulement il s'était aperçu plus tôt, si seulement il avait pris conscience plus tôt… du rôle incombant à chaque Chevalier protecteur d'Athéna. Ne pas se reposer sur sa seule force, se tenir aux côtés de ses semblables, repousser les limites de son être profond quand le sort d'innocents était en jeu. Si seulement il avait su, à quel point il souhaitait la protéger, à quel point il tenait à elle. Alors il ne serait pas là, en cet instant, en train de crever en combattant un Chevalier d'Or auquel le respect était dû. Il ne serait pas là, en train de se sacrifier pour Seiya. Il serait ailleurs, à ses côtés, peut-être.

La prise de connaissance, d'une vérité qu'il aurait dû connaître et qu'il avait ignoré le frappa de plein fouet, cependant qu'il encaissait dans son plexus le choc du genou couvert d'or d'Aiolia. Il atterrit lourdement, aux côtés de Seiya, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui traînait son étonnement et son incompréhension comme un boulet. Après tout, il se fichait que ce dernier meurt ou reste en vie. Tantôt, en pénétrant dans le temple du Lion, il avait été en proie à la douloureuse tentation de se substituer à Aiolia en tant que bourreau. Il l'aurait tant souhaité.

Aiolia se redressa devant les deux rivaux. La rigidité de ses muscles, la contraction de sa mâchoire, la lueur rouge de ses prunelles ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions. On ne se défaisait pas aussi simplement d'une illusion du Grand Pope. Ils n'eurent que le temps de souffler et une autre salve naquit des tréfonds du cosmos du Lion, menaçant de fondre sur Seiya.

La conscience de Cassios s'agite, il est encore temps pour lui de faire machine arrière, laisser Seiya se faire déchiqueter par l'attaque d'Aiolia. Ce n'est cependant pas l'image du corps sans vie de Seiya qui apparait devant lui alors qu'il s'interpose entre son ancien rival et Aiolia et reçoit de plein fouet la salve mortelle. Mais la vision de sa fin prochaine chevauchant vers lui.

Il s'affale, s'effondre à terre sur les dalles couvertes de débris épars, le corps perclus de douleur, les muscles déchiquetés, les organes réduits en charpie. Une exclamation stupéfaite lui parvient et l'instant d'après, il se retrouve enlacé dans les bras de Pégase. Toujours ici, celui-là.

Les cris de Seiya coulent sur lui, s'échinent à le ramener. Ses forces le quittent, ses sens se troublent. Il ne ressent plus les bras de Seiya enroulés autour de lui, ou la lueur altérée de son regard brun. La mort fond sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Dans son esprit, l'image de Seiya s'inscrit en pointillée, bien trop distincte à son goût. Ses pensées folâtrent, le haïssent, le maudissent. Et puis c'est la vision de Shaina qui s'impose à lui cependant qu'il s'éloigne un peu plus du paysage tangible qui l'entoure. La grâce et la précision d'un mouvement, l'agilité et la puissance d'un coup porté, la sublime tenue de son corps dans la chaleur troublante de l'été grec et le son de sa voix ahanant ses ordres, lui prodiguant conseils ou paroles d'encouragement, la façon dont elle tenait la tête lorsqu'elle l'observait et ses yeux, ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait que deviner sous le voile du masque de nacre. Par tous les dieux, il en avait le vertige…

Sa vie le quitte et cette dernière image fait naître sur ses lèvres déjà molles un dernier sourire.

_« Je ne meurs pas pour toi, Seiya, je me sacrifie pour elle. Pourras-tu jamais me comprendre ? »_

Il y avait une fois un homme, parvenu au Sanctuaire, nourrissant le rêve de se voir honoré de la constellation de Pégase, comme il aurait tenté de l'honorer en retour. Il y avait une fois un homme, qui rencontra celle qui devint son maître et sous la houlette de laquelle il mena tout autant d'entraînements aussi longs qu'éprouvants. Il y avait une fois un homme, qui avait essayé de combattre glorieusement pour le sourire d'une femme à qui il tenait plus que tout, et qu'il avait cru avoir déçu. Il y avait une fois un homme, se sacrifiant pour une femme, qu'il ne pouvait chasser, ni de son esprit ni de son cœur, mourant pour lui permettre, à elle, de vivre et de continuer à en aimer un autre que lui. Celui qui lui avait tout pris et qui en cet instant même, se tenait penché au-dessus de lui, versant les larmes qu'il aurait voulu verser pour elle. Il y avait cet homme, dont l'âme quittait le corps pour un ultime voyage, embarquant pour l'Hadès et le Pré des Asphodèles, terne au-delà, où se déroulerait le reste de sa morne existence. Et un temps prochain, tout de suite ou dans une éternité, pour autant que le temps ait une valeur pour les morts, bousculant mollement les âmes partageant son triste destin, il se rendrait sur les rives de l'Achéron. Pour la voir, posant le pied sur la barque du Passeur, voguant vers des horizons plus cléments que les siens. Une vision qui, il l'espérait, lui gonflerait le cœur et lui donnerait cette impression que, finalement, même là-bas, être vivant signifiait encore quelque chose.


End file.
